My Turn, Not Yours
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: It's Naruto's turn, damnit! Naruto decides to take control.


**My Turn, Not Yours: Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall, smashing their lips together.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto rubbed his knee against his boyfriend's erection.

"God- Naru-" Sasuke panted.

"Shut up. I'm leading."

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and, literally, threw him on the bed, then jumped on top of him. He snaked his hands under Sasuke's shirt, kissing a trial down his jaw line.

"Naru..."

Naruto silenced him by attacking at his lips. He forced Sasuke to open his mouth, then his tongue took over. It roamed Sasuke's mouth without rest.

Naruto's hands moved over Sasuke's toned chest and abs, taking in every detail. When he reached the end of Sasuke's shirt, he lifted it up so he could go farther down his body.

He maneuvered himself so that he was between Sasuke's legs. He got Sasuke's shirt off and was working on his pants.

Sasuke fisted his boyfriend's blond hair in his hands, trying to keep himself under control. He gasped when Naruto finally freed him and started kissing and licking up and down the shaft.

"Na- Naru, th- this isn't - hn - fair," Sasuke's words only came out in short bursts of breath and small syllables.

"Who said I was going to play fair?" Naruto's voice was so seductive, Sasuke could have melted into the sheets.

Sasuke now lay completely naked under Naruto, who (for some reason) hadn't shed a single layer.

"Why is it, whoever's in charge it always the last one stripped?" Sasuke gasped.

"Because the one in charge is too busy getting the other one stripped," Naruto replied, his voice muffled as he bit the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke ripped Naruto's jacket and shirt off, then moved to his pants. He had them off in a total of seconds.

"And here I though you didn't like to play uke?" Naruto teased, and evil grin across his face.

He flipped them over so that Naruto was under him. He straddled Naruto, Naruto's throbbing member hitting Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes, a slight blush coming over his cheeks.

"Can you do it yet?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke only shook his head, his blush getting worse.

Naruto flipped them back over. He raised himself so that he hovered over Sasuke, who loosely wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, and kissed him. As Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck, said neck owner reached into the drawer next to them and grabbed the tube the was in it.

Somehow, Naruto managed to move around enough to open the tube and squeeze a little bit on his hand. He spread it around, then put his hand between them, putting a finger in Sasuke's opening.

Sasuke arched his back, breaking the kiss. Naruto ran his free hand over Sasuke's neck, earning him a moan. He added another finger and began scissoring.

Sasuke moved against the fingers, trying to get them to go farther inside.

"More, Naru, more," he moaned.

Naruto responded by adding a third finger to find Sasuke's prostate.

"Ah!" Sasuke half screamed, "Hn - god!"

Naruto grinned stupidly. He thought this must be how he looked and sounded. He kissed his way from the center of Sasuke's chest to his collarbone to his jaw.

He quickly removed his fingers (which made Sasuke's sigh in disappointment) grabbed the tube, added more of it to his hand and coated himself with it.

Naruto hooked his arms under Sasuke's knees and pulled him up. Then, without warning, Naruto drove himself into Sasuke.

Sasuke called out his lovers name and arched his back. He nearly lost it when Naruto took Sasuke's hard member into his mouth.

Naruto sucked hard until Sasuke was ready to cum. Naruto licked the drops of precum off the tip, making Sasuke shudder.

Naruto released Sasuke's knees, put his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, and moved to where he hovered over Sasuke again.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, worriedly. He stared down at Sasuke's dark eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort.

Sasuke response was to lift up enough to place his lips against Naruto's. Not really kissing him, just grazing their lips together. Then Naruto pressed down so that Sasuke was laying back down.

"Move, Naru," Sasuke whispered.

Said name complied. He moved slow at first, knowing how much it hurt in the beginning, then he sped up.

"Faster. Harder."

Again, Naruto complied. He slammed into Sasuke again and again. The sound of slick flesh slapping against slick flesh filled the rooms, just barely covered up by the moans and gasps.

He breathed heavily in Sasuke's ear. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke and began pumping him. He arranged himself so that he could hit Sasuke's soft spot every time.

Sasuke moans filled Naruto's ears. They made him go faster. His trusts became irregular and Sasuke knew he was close.

"Come for me, Naru. Come for me."

Naruto growled. His hips started moving at an unfathomable pace, hitting Sasuke's prostate, then going past it and grazing it. He rolled his hips so the small bundle of nerves was always being touched.

"Naruto… Naruto…. Naruto…"

Sasuke could only say that one word.

"Naru.." he wimpered. He was so close, he could taste it. He had to get release soon or he would explode.

"I know…"

Sasuke screamed so hard he knew his throat would be sore later when Naruto thrusted and pumped him one more time. He came with such a force that his cum reached his chin.

Naruto came only a few seconds later. He nearly collapsed in top of Sasuke (and would have) but his arms had locked, so (yet again) he hovered over him.

They laid there panting in their orgasmic bliss until their breathing had finally returned.

"That was your..." Naruto said, thinking, "fifth time being bottom, I think."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto smiled at the blush that had crept its way across the face under him. He leaned down and kissed the way across the blush.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and laid down next to him.

He saw Sasuke grimace so he asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Sasuke ignored the slight pain and twisted around so that Naruto could hold him like he usually held Naruto: Sasuke's arms wrapped around the other man's waist and Naruto's arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. (Just switch the names)

Naruto leaned down to pull the covers over them.

"Tomorrow night..." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, "I am not playing uke."

Naruto laughed, pulling Sasuke closer.

They were asleep in only a few minutes.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Alright, so this is the story the whole MTNY universe is named after. It was the first one I uploaded, so.. Yeah.**

**IlOvEmUsIAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
